The cinema has enjoyed a tremendous popularity in our society. Movies have touched on virtually every theme in an attempt to reach a wide audience. Typically, the theatres advertise their current movie offerings by poster advertisements. These movie posters enjoy a rich history and tradition along with the movies they promote. The movie industry would be very reluctant to give up such a unique part of its heritage. However, as more filmmakers vie for the entertainment dollars of the consumer, there exists a need to entice the consumer to a particular film that goes beyond the ability of the movie poster.